


Hunger Pains

by SadVegeta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, S&M, Trans Kanaya, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadVegeta/pseuds/SadVegeta
Summary: “That’s my good girl.” She praises you with more of that rare sincerity, and you feel your cock twitch against your stomach.“I was good?” You slur weakly, blinking up at her with wet eyes.“Mm. So good.” You feel the silk tie slip from your wrists, Rose placing it onto her desk.“Very, very good. Perhaps good enough for a reward. Except…” She pauses.“Except?” You ask, voice pitched with nervousness.“You tried to interrupt my phone call.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royalrastafariannaynays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrastafariannaynays/gifts).



> Hope this brightens up your day, Royal <3
> 
> credit to Royalrastafariannaynays for the idea.

You rub the remaining sleep out of your eyes, trying to shake off the remnants of your nap, cherry blossom decorated lacquer bento box balanced carefully in your hand. Rose brought it home with her after her trip to Japan to promote her new novel, where she had developed a taste for pickled ume. When you awoke from your unplanned couch nap, dream of your partner hazy in your mind, and a… pressing situation in your silk panties, you decided to get up and make lunch for her. Because you’re kind and giving, of course. It has nothing to do with pleasing your partner in hopes of a potential reward.

You adjust your sheer robe so it drapes over you flatteringly before knocking on her office door, waiting patiently until you hear a tired, “Come in.”

Walking into Rose’s office is always a little jarring to you. You know she’s not the tidiest person, but how she can work in such a scattered and cluttered mess is beyond you. You tried to clean up for her once as a surprise; remembering the sting you had felt on your ass for days after doesn’t do much to help your panty situation.

She had a meeting with her editor this morning and never bothered changing out of her suit, lavender tie untucked from her blazer, heels kicked under her desk. Even from the doorway you can tell how tired she is, not even turning to look at you as she continues to type frantically. You approach her slowly, sliding the bento box onto her desk without a word. She doesn’t look at first, typing for a few more moments before glancing at it quickly and returning to her work. It takes her a few seconds to realize what it was, stopping her typing completely to look at the box with a relieved expression. You’re waiting expectantly, watching her shyly as she looks up to smile at you fondly.

“You made me lunch? Thank you.” She says gratefully, voice filled with a sincerity you know she saves only for you.

“Yes, well. You barely ate breakfast, dear.” You explain weakly, cursing internally at how your voice wavers.

Rose’s kind expression falters, looking at you thoughtfully, analytically, as she takes in your appearance. Black, sheer lingerie, your cheeks, which you’re sure are a faint red, your sleep mussed hair, you’re somewhat awkward posture, hands clasped in front of your pelvis. It doesn’t take long at all for her to smile knowingly, and you feel a familiar heat fill your body knowing how easily Rose can read you, turning your well-worn pages like a favorite book, binding starting to fray with constant use and gentle touching.  
But you’re getting distracted.

Rose turns away from you and you release the breath you hadn’t known you were holding, body sagging in relief. You watch her open the box and hum appreciatively when the steam from the rice wafts up, chopstick placed in the middle, over the pickled ume.  
“Just the way you like it.” You supply hopefully, sounding all too eager.

“Yes, it is. Lovely. Thank you, Kanaya.” She responds primly, picking up her chopsticks and digging in.

And by digging in you mean eating as slowly as you’ve ever seen her eat.

It’s agonizing to watch, the way she lifts the small portions of rice to her lips, fingers working the chopsticks delicately. She hums softly with each eaten morsel, pink tongue poking out to swipe stray grains of rice off her lips. You’re squirming by the time she gets to the ume, eating it carefully so no juices drip over her full lips, or slip over her chin so it can glide down her long, smooth neck…

The lid clacking loudly against the now empty bento brings you out of your thoughts, and you see Rose dabbing her lips with a napkin, eyes shut and mouth upturned into a small smile. 

“Mm. Very good. Thank you, Kanaya.”

“Yes? I was- I mean, it was good?” You hedge eagerly.

Rose’s Cheshire smile sends shivers up your spine and spreads like shockwaves over your brain, which shoot back down your core and into your groin like a bolt of electricity when she responds, 

“Yes. You are very, very good.”

You melt.

Before you can pool onto the ground in a mushy puddle, Rose catches you with her words. With a command.

“Under the desk, between my legs.” She says smoothly, and of course you comply.

She spreads her legs to accommodate you, carpet rough on your knees in the best way.

“There. Right where you want to be.” She practically purrs, and you whimper.

There’s the matter of pants, of course. Tricky, frustrating pants. You help Rose make quick work of them, tossing them to the side, heat pooling in your stomach when you see her put her heels back on. She pauses for a moment before slipping her tie off her neck. “One more thing,” She murmurs softly, tying the smooth fabric around your wrists, now held behind your back.

The haze in your head is suddenly too much, resting your head onto Rose’s plump thigh, the smell of her heady and making your head feel heavy. Well-manicured nails scratch lightly at your scalp, lightening splitting the clouds in your head as you gasp softly back to life, nudging closer to your partner’s cunt. She helps you, taking pity on you in your weakened state, pulling her kitten patterned panties to the side and cupping the back of your head, pulling you close.

Your mouth finds her and you moan softly just from the smell of her, nose nuzzled into her thick hairs as you breathe her in. She leaves you be for a moment before tugging your hair as a gentle reminder, reaching down with her free hand to spread her lips for you. You’re more than happy to comply with her unsaid wishes, tongue flicking out lightly against her clit.

A happy sigh passes her lips and you continue to tease her, taking joy in your small rebellion. Not a patient woman, she doesn’t put up for it very long, gripping your hair at the roots and forcing you closer to her, now wet, cunt. You make a weak noise just as Rose’s work phone rings, and to your disappointment, she answers it.

“Yes?” She answers primly, voice not betraying that she currently has her submissive jammed between her legs, tongue pressed against her now engorged clit.

Sighing dejectedly, you try to back away, but Rose holds you firmly in place. You glance up at her in confusion and she gazes at you steadily, grinding shallowly once against your mouth as she listens to whoever is on the line, pressing her pointed heel into your back. A feverish blush blooms on your cheeks when your molasses filled brain catches up with her intentions, and you sink your tongue deep within her.

Her eyes slip shut and she sighs softly through her nose, but otherwise does nothing to give the caller any hint of her current disposition. Approving fingers stroke gently through your hair, and you moan against your dominant as you drag your tongue out of her hole and over her clit, hood pushed completely back. You repeat the motion, Rose’s hips moving minutely against you, hole twitching around your fluid covered tongue. 

All the while above you, Rose carries on her conversation normally, explaining deadlines and rough drafts to who you are now assuming is her editor. This isn’t always the dynamic of your relationship, and Rose has proven before she’s not nearly as composed and perfect as she likes to pretend to be. But like this, she seems impenetrable, her hold over you unbreakable. How wonderful it would be, you think, if you could chip away at that mask, just a bit. A plan formulates, and you act on it.

Rose glances down at you questioningly as your mouth moves away from her, only to relocate itself onto the sensitive muscle of her inner thigh, biting down hard.

She gasps into the phone and you try your best to suck a mark into her before she yanks you away by the hair, heel digging firmly into your back. A pained whine escapes you and Rose covers it up with a cough, apologizing to her editor, explaining there was rice stuck in her throat. You’re panting heavily from eating her out and from pain, but she pushes you back against her anyway, heel still pressed into your back. She grinds against you firmly and you get the message, sucking hard on her clit.

You moan around her, sucking eagerly with your tongue moving against her. Your face is covered in her fluids and you’re surrounded by her musk, lewd, wet, and needy noises coming from your throat, desperate to get her off. Desperate to make her feel good, desperate to get in a full breath of air, desperate for her to relax the grip she has on your hair, desperate for her heel to be off your back, desperate for your hands to be untied, desperate for her to reward you, desperate for relief from the arousal wedged under the band of your panties and pressed against your stomach, leaking messily, desperate, desperate, desperate-

“My apologies, but I smell something burning.” Rose cuts off her editor in a terse voice, hanging up her phone and dropping it onto the desk. Suddenly hunched over, she grips your hair with both hands, calling out your name in the midst of a wavering moan. Cunt twitching, clit pulsing, hips bucking, she comes undone above you, and you feel your pain and pleasure culminate into a weaker, facsimile orgasm, so teasingly close to the real thing.

You must have blanked out for a moment because the next thing you remember is Rose breathing softly above you, running her fingers through your hair approvingly, both heels planted firmly on the ground. You take a deep breath, laying your head on her lap, lungs filling with a mix of fresh air and the musk still clinging to your face.

Your partner leans back in her chair, taking a deep breath and sighing as she brushes sweaty bangs off her face. She smiles down at you sweetly, knuckles brushing your wet cheek, wiping away your tears. Tears? When did that happen?

“That’s my good girl.” She praises you with more of that rare sincerity, and you feel your cock twitch against your stomach.

“I was good?” You slur weakly, blinking up at her with wet eyes.

“Mm. So good.” You feel the silk tie slip from your wrists, Rose placing it onto her desk.

“Very, very good. Perhaps good enough for a reward. Except…” She pauses.

“Except?” You ask, voice pitched with nervousness.

“You tried to interrupt my phone call.” The disapproving look she gives you shakes you to your core.

“B, but, but-” She hushes you before you can finish, finger pressed against your lips.

“No excuses. You know what happens when you disobey.” She says coolly, failing to remain indifferent as a sadistic smile graces her lips. You’re reminded again of how much your ass stung after last time.

You frown up at her and she sighs tiredly, rolling her eyes like she’s dealing with a petulant child.

“I have to finish my work. Don’t worry, punishment will wait until later.”

A disapproving huff escapes you, gusting against Rose’s wet thigh, which you nuzzle into. She’s silent for a few minutes, your own breathing and the clacking keys on her keyboard the only things you can hear. Finally, she interrupts the silence.

“And then you’ll get your reward.”

You smile widely and hide your face against her soft skin, thanking your dominant quietly. She gives you that same, tired sigh, but this time you can read her well enough to know she’s smiling.


End file.
